Master Cavern
Master cavern the master cavern is an area in pikmin epic explorations. It is in the curving stream, where you have to build a bridge to cross over to the small island where it is located. The bridge pieces are located underwater near a toady bloyster. The cavern has many floors but at the start only three are available. Floor one: This floor contains a cupids grenade as well as several dwarf bulborbs and a Red bulborb. At the bottom of the Cavern there is a hole to jump into. Floor two: This floor has several fire geysers. Walk through them with red pikmin and leave the other pikmin with another captain. once you reach the other end! have the pikmin build a bridge out of the shards that are there. The bridge goes over the fierygeysers, thus enabling all other pikmin to cross through. Once the bridge is built a whiptongue bulborb will fall from the sky. There are also several medusal slurkers located near the firey geysers. There is a hole at the other end that alowss you to go to floor three. Floor three: once this floor os reached a click will sondd. This mean that geysers have now appeared on all floors, allowing you to go up. This floor holds the sprint boots which let the captain they are equipped on run faster. There is a spotty bulbear located here, as well as a mamuta on even numbered days, and a goolix on odd numbered days. The path to the next floor of this cave is blocked by a crystal, so rock pikmin are needed to break it. Floor four: This floor has a huge puddle in the middle. Use blue pikmin to get to the other side and dig through the loose earth so that all pikmin can get through. You will find a toady bloyster that holds a mockbottomm which gives you a pretty high amount of juice . The entrance to to the next floor is surrounded by a circular electric gate, so yellow pikmin are requirred Floor five: this floor is more challenging. As soon as you fall in a few breadbugs will appear nearby, which makes retrieving the nearby cupids grenade more challenging. In the center of the room you will find a spotty bulbear. There are several fiery blowhogs near the back along with a fiery Bulblax. Once all enemies are defeated a raging long legs will fall from the ceiling (how did it get there?) and attack. The first time you defeat it, it will drop the pluckophone, a very useful item that lets the captain it is equipped on pluck pikmin out of the ground by whistling to them. It drops two randomly colored twenty-pellets every other time. The entrance to the next floor is only opened after you beat the raging long legs the first time. Floor six: on this floor you will find a smokey prog egg. The egg will hatch into a smokey prog, however there are several bomb rocks nearby, so the battle should not be that hard. Once beaten the smokey prog will drop three cupids grenades. The entrance to the next floor is always open. Floor seven: This floor has a bunch of dweevils that can kill you if you are not carefull. You can also find a insect condo ( the apple) near the Edge of the Cave. Every Seven days two Queen candypop buds appear hear. Floor eight: Here you will find A withering blowhog as well as several swooping snitchbugs. You will also find a note about how the smoky progs seem to bee looking for something. Floor nine: Once you enter here a bunch of swooping snitchbugs will descend, as well as a smoky prog. The swooping snitchbugs will grab your pikmin and plant them, making them easy pickings for the smoky prog. Once all the bugs are defeated a shriek will sound and the pikmin launcher will fall from the sky. This upgrade lets the captain it is equipoed on shoot pikmin like darts at high speed over long distances. The entrance to the next floor is blocked off by a poison pipe. Floor ten: this floor is quite hard. There are about four smoky progs walking around. For an unknown reason the floor has multiple enemy corpses, which should be bought back to the onion. There is a hill with multiple ledges, you will need four captains to get there, so be sure to bring them. The last ledge is a bit higher so get Charlie to throw the last captain up there. At the top you will find a bridge, a slapstick crescent (banana) and a raging longlegs. The bridge pieces are located inside the raging long legs, so defeating it is mandatory. The bridge must be built so that the captains can all walk up. The bridge has sixty shards so you might have a problem with time. Once the bridge is built, throw a bunch of purple pikmin at the wall. They will start to push it for some reason. You require 101 pimmin tp push it, so purples are neccesary. Once enough pikmin are pushing it, the wall will collapse, showing you the way into a very dark cave. Floor eleven: this floor is tough. Itss the boss battle of the master cavern. You think smoky progs are tough? Those are babys. This is an adult prog ( or, when scanned it is the Alpha prog. Once you walk into the the center of the room it falls from the ceiling, attempting to crush your pikmin. It looks like a mamuta-except with a smoky prop face, and the usual trail of smoke behind it. However, it is not poisonous. Start the battle by swarming it until it glows. Red means it is going to surround itself with fire, blue means it will cover itself with water, yellow electricity, white poison, and purple it will start to thrash around, knocking pikmin skyhigh. It can also through crystal boulders and release hormones. It will also occasionally jump into a hole in the wall, to emerge somewhere else. When tunneling through the wall, it can also release a hail of bomb rocks from the hole in the ceiling. It has multiple breath attacks, and can glide to safety. This creatures varying attacks mean you will probably lose a lot of pikmin. Once it is finally killed, It will drop three golden seeds worth 100 each, and the final ship part, the golden engine. A watery titan(melon) will drop from the ceiling . You must transport the golden engine- fast! A huge bomb rock will fall from the sky and try to kill you. A bunch of progs will appear on all the floors and try to chase you. The whole time, a timer in the corner will be ticking. If you do not make it out in time, a gianormous bomb rock will fall from the tree above and blow the whole thing up. If you do escape, keep your distance and you can observe the spectacle from a distance. Once you have done that, you will find a hole in the middle. Go through it and you will enter a cave with three queen candypopp buds. You will also find the Gatling glove, which allows you to throw pikmin a lot faster. If all the ship parts are collected you can then fly to pnf-505 and try to complete the game. However, there are no fruits on that planet, so try to collect any leftover fruit.Category:Pikmin epic exploration